The Other Sanzo Party
by xXGhostInDarknessXx
Summary: This is a story i wrote a while ago finally getting around to writing it all down. Should i continue or no? Please R&R.


The Other Sanzo Party"I wish I knew where the hell I'm at…man this sucks! Why the hell did I have to be stuck out here in this God forsaken desert?" I was muttering to myself as I kept on walking west as the sun beat down upon me and my companions. I knew I had to get to India. The merciful Goddess commanded me and my friends to go and stop the resurrection of Gyu-maoh."I don't know why but I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry but Ryue can't go any farther…She's tired and this heat isn't helping her at all.""I'm not mad at you, Yueko, or Ryue. I'm just mad we have to travel through this desert to get there.""Hey guys!" called our friend Kanna. "What's that over there?" she asked pointing over to the south.I looked and saw a fight going on. It appeared to be five against one. The demonic auras are what scared me however I was puzzled because of the spiritual pressure coming from the blonde one. He must be a priest and a human at that.I ran over there to see what the hell was going on over there."Dumbass get back here!" yelled Benten."You'll get killed!" yelled Kanna as they all followed me.I skidded to a hault when the blonde one fell. I caught him in my arms but he weighed more than I thought so I fell with him. He groaned and clutched his chest when I got his head in my lap. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled as my friends stopped behind me, flanking me.There were six men. Two were demons, one with long red hair and purple eyes and the other with short black hair and gray eyes. Then there were four humans it looked like, the blonde one was definitely human because I sensed the spiritual pressure coming from him. But the others…they were different. The looked human but they had demonic pressure coming off of them in waves. One had brown hair with gold eyes another with black hair and green eyes. The last one had red hair and eyes, the signs of a half blood…like Benten."None of your business…woman," said the one demon with long red hair and purple eyes."So what if I'm a woman? You look more like a girl than I do with your long hair." He turned and glared at me.He turned back and started to ignore me and the rest of the men ignored us too as he and the brown haired boy started to argue about something. I didn't catch everything but I caught the words flying dragon, life, scripture, deal."What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled as the brown haired boy took of the crown he had on his head and he started to transform into something else."Shut the hell up woman!" he yelled at me again and turned and faced me with a glare that was tougher than the one he shot at me earlier."Oh I'm so scared! Help me! Help me!" I pretended to be frightened but then a brown blur came at me and I ducked to my left and the blonde's head fell out of my lap. "What the hell-AH!" I screeched as I started to lift my head and I ducked back down again as it came at me again. "Guys watch out for that thing. Be extra careful.""Right." They said in unison as they prepared to fight. I put up a barrier around the unconscious blonde and got my guns out and ready to go. We stood back to back to keep our backs watched and a constant eye on the blur. I shot at the blur but it stopped infront of me and I saw that it was the boy! He threw a punch at me and I ducked out of the way. He started to kick me but I rolled under his leg and away from him.*Subdue him girl. Place your hand on his forehead and say the subjugation spell*As I listened to the voice of the Merciful Goddess I got punched in the gut sending me flying in the unsuspecting arms of the red haired demon. We fell into the sand in a tangle of limbs. I got up first and helped him to stand. After that I turned to go after the kid to subdue him when he shoved me out of the way. He fell not long after I did thanks to a punch from the kid.As he turned to come at me I placed my hand on his forehead. A second hand joined mine. I turned and saw the blonde had woken up. Together we subdued the kid. The kid passed out in his arms and the he too passed out saying something about a stupid monkey."I wish I knew where the hell I'm at…man this sucks! Why the hell did I have to be stuck out here in this God forsaken desert?" I was muttering to myself as I kept on walking west as the sun beat down upon me and my companions. I knew I had to get to India. The merciful Goddess commanded me and my friends to go and stop the resurrection of Gyu-maoh."I don't know why but I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry but Ryue can't go any farther…She's tired and this heat isn't helping her at all.""I'm not mad at you, Yueko, or Ryue. I'm just mad we have to travel through this desert to get there.""Hey guys!" called our friend Kanna. "What's that over there?" she asked pointing over to the south.I looked and saw a fight going on. It appeared to be five against one. The demonic auras are what scared me however I was puzzled because of the spiritual pressure coming from the blonde one. He must be a priest and a human at that.I ran over there to see what the hell was going on over there."Dumbass get back here!" yelled Benten."You'll get killed!" yelled Kanna as they all followed me.I skidded to a hault when the blonde one fell. I caught him in my arms but he weighed more than I thought so I fell with him. He groaned and clutched his chest when I got his head in my lap. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled as my friends stopped behind me, flanking me.There were six men. Two were demons, one with long red hair and purple eyes and the other with short black hair and gray eyes. Then there were four humans it looked like, the blonde one was definitely human because I sensed the spiritual pressure coming from him. But the others…they were different. The looked human but they had demonic pressure coming off of them in waves. One had brown hair with gold eyes another with black hair and green eyes. The last one had red hair and eyes, the signs of a half blood…like Benten."None of your business…woman," said the one demon with long red hair and purple eyes."So what if I'm a woman? You look more like a girl than I do with your long hair." He turned and glared at me.He turned back and started to ignore me and the rest of the men ignored us too as he and the brown haired boy started to argue about something. I didn't catch everything but I caught the words flying dragon, life, scripture, deal."What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled as the brown haired boy took of the crown he had on his head and he started to transform into something else."Shut the hell up woman!" he yelled at me again and turned and faced me with a glare that was tougher than the one he shot at me earlier."Oh I'm so scared! Help me! Help me!" I pretended to be frightened but then a brown blur came at me and I ducked to my left and the blonde's head fell out of my lap. "What the hell-AH!" I screeched as I started to lift my head and I ducked back down again as it came at me again. "Guys watch out for that thing. Be extra careful.""Right." They said in unison as they prepared to fight. I put up a barrier around the unconscious blonde and got my guns out and ready to go. We stood back to back to keep our backs watched and a constant eye on the blur. I shot at the blur but it stopped infront of me and I saw that it was the boy! He threw a punch at me and I ducked out of the way. He started to kick me but I rolled under his leg and away from him.*Subdue him girl. Place your hand on his forehead and say the subjugation spell*As I listened to the voice of the Merciful Goddess I got punched in the gut sending me flying in the unsuspecting arms of the red haired demon. We fell into the sand in a tangle of limbs. I got up first and helped him to stand. After that I turned to go after the kid to subdue him when he shoved me out of the way. He fell not long after I did thanks to a punch from the kid.As he turned to come at me I placed my hand on his forehead. A second hand joined mine. I turned and saw the blonde had woken up. Together we subdued the kid. The kid passed out in his arms and the he too passed out saying something about a stupid monkey. 


End file.
